Mika Yuki
Character First Name Mika''' '''Character Last Name Yuki IMVU Username MirageBennette Nickname Angel of the Mist Age 19 Date of Birth 06/11 Gender ♀ Female Ethnicity Kirigakurian Height 5'5" Weight 125lbs Blood Type O- Alignment Chaotic Neutral Occupation Medical Ninja Scars/Tattoos ANBU Tatttoo on her right shoulder, Strength of a Hundred Seal in her forehead Affiliation Kirigakure (Hidden in the Mist) Relationship Status Single Personality and Behavior Mika is very respectful to her clan elders, yet she is very headstrong, impulsive, she lets her emotions rule most of the time and is a stubborn girl, which often leads her to trouble with her mother. She is relatively cheerful and happy, can be bossy to people, especially if they get in her way or their behavior annoy her, but she is very over protective of those she love. She can also be very confident, kind, and talkative, very outspoken, and not afraid to speak her mind. She takes a great deal of pride in her appearance, which was evident even during her younger days, as she knows her looks can also help in all sorts of situations. She is one of the most loyal people you'll meet and she is worth her weight in gold, she is one hell of a flirt so don think much of it. Nindo Here we go... Summoning Bloodline/Clan Yuki Clan Ninja Class S-Class Element One Water Relese Element Two Wind Relese Advanced Nature Ice Release Kekkei Genkai Ice Release Unique Trait Mika is able to use a single hand to perform jutsu Weapon of choice Senbon Databook Chakra colour Ice blue/white Weapons Inventory Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). * Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 = 10 * Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 5 = 7.5 * Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 12 = 12 * Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): 21 = 10.5 * Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): 2 = 6 * Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each): 1 = 4 * Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): N/A * Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): Ninja info cards, Poison , Antidotes = 30 Total: 80 Jutsu List Academy Jutsu * Transformation Technique * Clone Technique * Body Replacement Technique * Rope Escape Technique * Generic Sealing Technique * Genjutsu Jutsu * Body Pathway Derangement * Cell Activation Technique * Chakra Enhanced Strength * Chakra Scalpel * Chakra Transfer Technique * Certain-Kill Ice Spears * Creation Rebirth * Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals * Four-Corner Sealing Barrier * Genjutsu Binding * Heavenly Foot of Pain * Ice Release: Ice Rock Dome of Magnificent Nothingness * Mystical Palm Technique * Ninja Art Creation Rebirth — Strength of a Hundred Technique * Silent Killing * Strength of a Hundred Seal * Temple of Nirvana Technique * Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death * Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique * Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique Allies Kirigakure Enemies Background Information Born in a small, snowy village in the Land of Water, daughter of simple farmers, that led a peaceful life. She has loving parents, that were kind to everyone. But since and early age Mika wanted to be a ninja,her compassion and good judgement were the key to making her the great Medic-Nin she is today. She spent most her childhood training ant trying to excel in everything she did, accomplishing everything she set her mind to. Mika was sixteen when she was recruited as an ANBU and was assigned a mission that took almost three years, leading her away from her beloved mist and family. She finally returned home and was assigned as leading Med-Nin of the village. Roleplaying Library Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays: 'Approved by: MirageBennette '